


离婚战役 1

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 相识六年，结婚四年，陈立农和林彦俊都觉得这日子实在过不下去了。两个男人的四年之痒可真不和平，碰上冲突期隔三差五就要打一架，砸坏物件不要紧，打伤脸可就坏事了。





	离婚战役 1

**Author's Note:**

> 相识六年，结婚四年，陈立农和林彦俊都觉得这日子实在过不下去了。两个男人的四年之痒可真不和平，碰上冲突期隔三差五就要打一架，砸坏物件不要紧，打伤脸可就坏事了。

Chapter 1 离婚  
   
这是陈立农和林彦俊这一年内第八次打架了。  
   
林彦俊擦了一把嘴角的血，将茶几上那只陈立农最宝贝的马克杯砸碎在地。  
   
“你他妈…”陈立农挥拳就上，林彦俊躲闪不及还是被砸到耳朵。一阵剧烈耳鸣搅得他心烦意乱，抬起胳膊就是一拐。陈立农踉跄几步撞到鞋柜边棱，磕到腹部，痛得跪坐到地上。  
   
林彦俊喘着粗气看他，但是已经没有力气再动手了，他颓废地向后倒在沙发上，环视这满屋狼藉。耳鸣还是一阵阵敲击着不放过他，耳膜处的刺痛连接着神经，让他有些想吐。陈立农倚靠在鞋柜旁，心烦意乱地拽开颈上的领带丢到地上，他也没想到今天这场架居然开始的这么快，快到他都没来得及换上家居服。  
   
两个人在这不大的空间里沉默许久，一直到窗外斜阳缓缓落下山头，屋里只剩下冰寒的月光。  
   
陈立农长叹一口气，走到茶几边蹲下，轻轻拾起地上的马克杯碎片。周遭满是被砸坏的物品残骸，但他只对着手里的陶瓷碎片发呆。  
   
“离婚吧。”林彦俊说。  
   
陈立农愣了愣，没回答。  
   
林彦俊站起身，才发现自己双腿酸麻，胳膊痛到抬不起来。他看了看自己身上那件沾满污垢的衣服，也懒得抚平了，转身头也不回地出了门。  
   
“啪——”  
   
关门声很响亮，把陈立农从晃神中叫醒。他懵懵地转过头，手心的刺痛也终于随着神经传导到大脑。陶瓷片尖锐边角的猩红液体潺潺流出，地毯此时已经被他的血液染红一片。  
   
陈立农轻轻一笑：“好啊。”  
   
寂静的屋子里只剩下墙上时钟的摆动声响。  
   
   
   
在林彦俊把东西搬走之后，陈立农也联系了租房中介，他不想再住在这个地方。看着原本被砸得乱七八糟的房间突然被收拾得干干净净，洗漱间的牙刷只剩下一支，书架几乎空了，他轻叹一口气，对电话里说：“给我找一间就好，我的房子，就不出租了。”他最终还是什么都没拿，锁好门便走了。  
   
助理小白在车上等了好久才见他出来，一脸担忧地问：“您，您没事儿吧？”  
   
“没事。”陈立农将一份包着封皮的文件扔到车座的椅背后方，面无表情地坐下。小白偷偷瞄了一眼那份文件，不用说他也知道是离婚协议书。  
   
“明，明天的通告还去吗？”小白第一次见他老板这个样子，连说话都要小心翼翼的。  
   
“明天？”陈立农皱眉想了一会儿，“哦，去啊，为什么不去。”  
   
小白战战兢兢地咽了一口唾沫，赶紧给经纪人莹姐回复了确认行程的信息。有个问题憋在心里，他一路上想问又不敢开口问，如坐针毡。  
   
陈立农不耐烦道：“你今天怎么回事？有话就讲。”  
   
“那个…明天的活动是团体一起的啊，老板，你真的要去吗？其实可以推掉的。”  
   
“我不觉得有什么不能去的。”陈立农回道，从语气里听不出任何情绪。小白还想问点什么，但是陈立农已经闭上眼睛休息了，他只好把话又咽回去。  
   
   
   
“隐婚还不够吗？现在还闹出个离婚，再这么搞下去你们俩都给我退团吧，别给我拖累其他人！”莹姐咬着牙将离婚协议书用力拍在桌面上，声音调高了三个key，“你们知不知道当年为了给你们藏住恋情花了多大力气？结果你们直接回台湾把证给领了，隐婚公关要花多少钱你们知道吗？现在又给我闹离婚，这下藏不住你们自己出去给媒体粉丝做解释！”  
   
林彦俊望着窗外一言不发，陈立农也反常地没有扮红脸，实在是无话可说。  
   
莹姐气得站都站不稳，这俩人刚出道的时候还很听话啊，怎么这么多年过去没变成熟，反而越来越会胡闹了。她觉得自己再和这两个糟心货呆在一起估计要患狂躁症了，于是摔门而出。  
   
屋内气氛尴尬到极点，两个人都不想说话，也都没准备走，就这么沉默地坐在房间对角线最远的位置，一动不动。  
   
小白和小黑站在屋外偷偷瞄着里面，谁都不敢先开门，纠结得快要脑门开花了。  
   
最终还是林彦俊先起身，径直出了门，把外面两个扒门的小助理吓得差点坐到地上。小黑忙追上林彦俊，紧张地问道：“刚才莹姐发那么大脾气，不会真的要你们退团吧？”  
   
林彦俊抬眼把公司打量了一圈，无所谓道：“就那个小糊团，没了我们俩能干什么？这公司哪一处的装潢不是靠我俩赚的，放心吧你。”  
   
小黑一头雾水，有个问题他想问很久了，既然这么嫌弃小糊团，林彦俊为什么这么多年都不提单飞？即使到今天他和陈立农已经撕破脸，俩人都没有趁机要求退团，真是太奇怪了。  
   
“那，医生说你最好今天还是去一下医院，耳膜受伤不适合再戴耳麦上台。”  
   
“那就不戴耳麦。”林彦俊大步走向前去。  
   
小白进房间，看着陈立农好像真的没有任何情绪的样子，才说道：“刚才李总监让我给你说，今天的活动千万千万不能表现出不和，好几十家媒体盯着呢，公关还是会好好做的，但不能让媒体起疑心。”  
   
“我知道。”  
   
小白又看了一眼陈立农右手缠着的纱布，说道：“手上的伤，李总监说，是排练受伤。”  
   
“嗯，知道了。”陈立农站起身，不得不说，前天打得真够激烈，过了两天了还是全身淤青，他都不知道会不会影响到跳舞。不过既然公司已经愿意背锅安排了训练过度的设定，那也就不太需要担心了。  
   
   
化妆师用了好多遮瑕和粉底才把林彦俊嘴角的淤青遮住，她在心里感慨，看来真的是生气到急眼了，连脸都敢打，要是再严重点可就不是靠化妆能遮住的了。  
   
林彦俊怎么坐都不舒服，他现在也是浑身酸痛，只好闭上眼小憩一会儿。  
   
林彦俊将耳麦换成手麦倒是没多大问题，不过和导演商量许久才被允许不戴耳返上场。黄导有些无奈地为他捏了一把汗，也不知道这小子到底在倔什么，伤成这样还非得上台。  
   
整个化妆室的气氛都被陈立农和林彦俊搞得极其尴尬，另外三个队友识趣地化完妆就赶紧离开了，再多呆一秒都会被冻死在这里。服化姐姐给他们料理好妆容和演出服便也各自找借口离开这是非之地，留下小黑小白和这两个祖宗一起面面相觑，瑟瑟发抖，甚至觉得自己咽口水的声音稍大一点都会死得很惨。  
   
林彦俊低头玩手机，陈立农戴着耳机闭眼听歌，看起来和谐得很，但总觉得要有大事发生。  
   
又一阵耳鸣传来，林彦俊烦躁地摁住左耳，可没有半点好转，反而愈演愈烈。他本来就没什么心思看手机上的内容，现在更是心烦意乱，最终理智还是没能战胜生理上的痛苦，他泄愤似的将手机摔在地上，连手机壳都瞬间四分五裂。  
   
陈立农被这一声巨大的动静吵醒，他从镜子上看见林彦俊捂着左耳站起身来，摆着一张臭脸在房间里来回走动。他也没心思听歌了，把耳机摘下揉了揉眼睛。连续两天失眠导致他现在状态非常不佳，身心俱疲。小白把急救眼药水递给他，陈立农滴完还是觉得双眼酸痛，眼球里的红血丝消不干净，不过也实在没办法，为了消掉眼皮的肿，他已经敷一上午冰袋了。  
   
小黑可怜巴巴地把摔碎的手机壳清理干净，看着碎裂的屏幕，心里问了无数遍我为什么这么惨？这俩人什么时候能和好？或者谁能先单飞？  
   
“准备上台了！”  
   
听到这一声，小黑和小白瞬间看到了生命的希望，两人执手相看泪眼竟无语凝噎，像是送菩萨一样赶紧把两位老板送走，才终于有空喘气。人生，真难。  
   
   
   
虽然只是一个短暂的拼盘商演，小糊团只需表演两首歌舞，但台下几乎坐满了他们的粉丝，看着一大片水色和粉色交映的观众席，另外三位弟弟无奈感慨——还是要加油啊，想追上已婚人士可真费劲！  
   
第一首歌是他们的成名曲，几乎是商演必唱，所以即使没有耳返林彦俊也可以完全hold得住，不过第二首是新专辑的主打曲，直至这个舞台之前也只表演过三次而已。他其实还是有一点小担心的。  
   
第一首唱完主持人上台，他们需要聊聊天，再顺便宣传新专。两人还是以前的站位，三位弟弟乖巧地站在他们两侧，不过今天怎么有点不对劲？忙内悄悄探头瞄了一眼，发现今天这两人中间几乎是隔着一道太平洋。完蛋，今天粉丝和媒体绝对要闹翻天，这俩哥哥怎么这么不好控制啊？  
   
“上海这几天很热啊，农农今天穿长袖衬衫有没有觉得很崩溃？”  
   
陈立农笑道：“我本来就很喜欢出汗欸，所以真的有在崩溃的。”  
   
主持人又cue林彦俊：“那真的和某人形成对比了哦，我看彦俊还穿着一件外套都没什么感觉的。”  
   
林彦俊歪了歪嘴角：“我不怕热的，整个夏天这样都OK。”  
   
“哇哦，那农农一定很羡慕彦俊的体质了吧？”  
   
陈立农露出标准的营业微笑，回道：“还好。”  
   
林彦俊笑了笑没说话。  
   
主持人一脸尴尬，她之前听同行们说这对营业cp是最好cue的，只要往这个方向引导，随便怎么说都会有爆点，可是今天看来，好像是被骗了。  
   
“哈哈...欸，农农的手怎么会包着纱布？“  
   
陈立农心里对公司道了句不好意思，回答：“训练时不小心蹭伤的，不过是小伤啦不用担心。”  
   
主持人露出心疼的表情，台下粉丝呐喊的音量也突然增大，悲伤气氛达到了顶点。林彦俊无奈地扭了扭自己的手腕，耳鸣又来了，搞得他现在满脑子嗡嗡响，仿若抽离这世界之外。还好主持人没有再继续聊，弟弟们回答了几个小问题便准备第二支舞了。  
   
林彦俊有些后悔上台了，真不该这么敬业的。逞强的下场就是他现在几乎连前奏都听不清，满脑子都是耳鸣的声音，头晕目眩，只有盯着其他人的身影才能勉强不踏错节奏。他额角渗出冷汗，如果现在戴着耳返，估计早就被导演骂死了。  
   
果不其然，第二首歌的表演效果非常不好，林彦俊好几次差点进错拍，连平时绝对不会出问题的表情管理都有些崩掉。原本四分钟的舞台，在他这样煎熬的状态下被无限拉长，度秒如年。  
   
终于到了ending pose，林彦俊走位到前方单膝跪地，终于结束了啊。  
   
“啊——！！”  
   
粉丝突然一阵杂乱的尖叫，林彦俊听到身后一声响，他忙转头便看见陈立农晕倒在地。他突然之间大脑空白，一阵尖锐的刺痛传到太阳穴，那一瞬间好像所有传感神经都罢工了一般，连手都抬不起来。在他模糊的视线中，队友和工作人员迅速将陈立农抬下台，助理和导演一脸惊慌失措，粉丝的叫声将他所有神智完全淹没。  
   
   
   
“醒了啊。”小黑已经被他这位老板磨得没了性格，平静得像是做了专业助理二十年。  
   
林彦俊迷迷糊糊地问：“陈立农呢？”  
   
“他在另一间病房呢，莹姐说不能让你俩住一起。”小黑扶着他坐起来，把刚接的温水递过去。  
   
林彦俊喝了几口水润嗓子，继续问：“他没事儿吧？”  
   
“没大事儿，医生说他身上有伤加上精神状态太差，舞台耗能又大，所以才会晕，”小黑自顾自地讲着，全然没发现林彦俊已经变了脸色，“你俩怎么连晕都是连着一起的，他刚被抬下去，你就倒了。”  
   
林彦俊一言不发地躺回病床准备继续当他的病号，突然觉得左耳有点痒，刚伸手去抓便被小黑立刻拦下：“欸！不能碰不能碰，刚做完手术，里面塞着纱布呢。”  
   
“哈？”林彦俊难以置信地看着他，“这么短时间连手术都做了？”  
   
“哪里短啊，都两天了！”  
   
“两天？！”  
   
“对啊，”小黑放低声音说道，“你最好还是装没醒，不然莹姐要过来骂死你的。”  
   
“又怎么了？”  
   
小黑偷偷地翻了个白眼，这人怎么做了亏心事还这么理直气壮呢，他回道：“训练过度的锅让公司背了也就算了，你们俩昨天在台上的那个态度...粉丝和媒体都炒疯了，队内不和，单飞，解散，说什么的都有，短短两天上了七个热搜，还有人分析说你俩晕倒是在给公司示威。”  
   
林彦俊头上爬过无数条黑线。  
   
“有的人甚至开始挖坟，对比你和陈立农之前的互动，说你们卖腐营业炒cp，炒不下去了开始闹单飞，一个个和侦探似的。这两天公司发了好几条声明都堵不住舆论，现在莹姐和李总监想杀了你俩的心都有。”  
   
林彦俊淡定道：“好吧，那他俩问起就说我还没醒。”  
   
“......“小黑无语，他这个老板好像出了啥事都没在怕的，“欸那你为什么要坚持演出啊？明明可以取消的。”  
   
“粉丝都来了，”林彦俊调整姿势转身躺着，“他们提前很久才买到的票，临时不上场，或者团里缺人，他们得多伤心啊。”  
   
“那你们台上晕倒岂不是更让他们伤心...“  
   
“那又不是我能预料的，你以为我想晕啊！”林彦俊被小黑烦得脑仁子疼，他搞不懂自己当初怎么会选这个小智障当助理的。  
   
突然一阵脚步声传来，林彦俊翻身赶紧闭上眼睛装昏迷，小黑无可奈何地看着冲进门的莹姐，结巴道：“莹，莹，莹姐？”  
   
莹姐怒气冲冲：“还没醒？陈立农都醒了。”  
   
小黑咽了一口唾沫：“那他…还好吧？”潜台词是，被你骂得还好吗？  
   
莹姐：“好得很，惹出这么大的事儿，出道这么多年了都学不会营业吗？什么情绪都敢放舞台上，知道今天传成什么了么，传他俩情敌打架，为爱受伤，连所谓的绯闻女主角都曝光出来了，聊天记录真得连我都差点信了。”  
   
“噗。”林彦俊终于忍不住笑出了声。  
   
莹姐当时就气得想把他从床上拽起来：“还笑？！”  
   
林彦俊翻了个身看着莹姐，讨好道：“我知道错了，您别生气了。”  
   
“不生气？好啊，我可以不生气，做公关的钱你来付，买通稿的钱你来付，把这些破事儿全给我妥善处理好了，我可以不生气。”  
   
“很简单啊，我退团好了。”门口传来陈立农的声音。  
   
林彦俊和莹姐突然都愣住，病房里安静了好几秒。  
   
陈立农笑了笑，走进房间坐在另一张病床上，他自己也穿着病号服，脸色还有些苍白：“我退团，就说我俩确实不和，至于什么绯闻女友、公司压迫，都是假的，只是我和林彦俊不和才打架了而已。”  
   
莹姐：“你还嫌事儿不够大吗？”  
   
陈立农无所谓道：“不是已经很大了么，不如搞点更大的，把真正的秘密永远盖住。”  
   
林彦俊一言不发，只盯着陈立农。   
   
莹姐看看陈立农又看看林彦俊，终于努力把气给忍住了，丢下一句“行了你们给我安分点休息几天”便走了，小黑察觉气氛不对，也偷偷溜出病房，但也不敢离太远，偷偷扒在门上听声响，生怕这两个全身散发着火药味的病号再给干一架。  
   
气氛很浓重，这个浓重既指酒精味也指火药味。  
   
还是林彦俊先开了口：“你想怎样？”  
   
陈立农：“退团啊，还能怎样。”  
   
林彦俊咬牙：“你不要前途了我还要。”  
   
陈立农笑：“你的前途自己去挣，关我什么事？”  
   
林彦俊：“陈立农！”他从床上坐起来，虽然刚醒不久，但是被陈立农气得瞬间提起了满分的精神。  
   
陈立农嗯了一声，没多余的话。  
   
林彦俊气冲冲地下床，走到陈立农面前拽住他的衣领，说：“你他妈别给我拿事业开玩笑。”  
   
陈立农讪笑一声，打开他的手：“你都可以拿婚姻开玩笑欸，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯？”  
   
听完这话林彦俊更是气不打一处来，他一把将陈立农推倒在床上，恶狠狠地说：“婚是你求的，离婚是商量好的，怎么现在倒赖我头上了？”  
   
陈立农一把揪住林彦俊的前襟，拉拽到自己面前：“是谁沉不住气天天暗示要领证，又是谁先说出‘离婚’两个字的？林彦俊，即使是撕破脸了，也不能太没良心。”  
   
“到底是谁没良心？！”  
   
小黑听墙角听得心惊胆战，不知道该不该进去阻止，不阻止吧怕两人再打起来，阻止吧又好像打扰了他们把话说开。唉，且再听听吧。  
   
陈立农一把扯开林彦俊的病号服，用手指戳了戳他心脏的部位，眼里满是恨意：“林彦俊，四年了，这四年我们经历过什么，你要是有点良心，能给我记清楚吗？“  
   
“我怎么记不清楚了，”林彦俊把他的手掰开，“清楚又能怎样，不合适就是不合适，婚都离了还有什么好说的？”  
   
“听听你自己说的吧，不合适就是不合适，婚都离了，”陈立农笑道，“还呆在一个团有意思么，被强拉cp有意思么，忍着恶心给观众营业有意思么？”  
   
“恶心？”林彦俊眯了眯眼睛。  
   
陈立农一字一句道：“恶心至极。”  
   
林彦俊突然挥起一拳砸在陈立农的枕头上，带起他耳边一阵风声。“陈立农，你居然能说出这话。”  
   
林彦俊突然拽开陈立农的上衣，俯身就咬住他的下唇，用力之大差点将他咬出血来。陈立农抬手抓住林彦俊后脑的头发，一个用力便将人翻转过来摔在床上，自己转身坐起来。林彦俊吃痛地揉着后脑勺，觉得自己头发差点被揪光了。陈立农二话不说便跨坐上来，左手用力掐住对方下颚，一瞬间目露凶光：“别给我耍花招。”  
   
林彦俊错愕道：“这还在医院！”他试图推开对方，却被陈立农攥住手腕，强行摁到耳侧。林彦俊深知在力气上他绝对敌不过陈立农，这也是为什么四年来他从没在这方面成功上位过，他此刻有些绝望地恳求道：“你我都有伤在身，别把事情闹大。”  
   
“你现在知道了。”陈立农脸上没有一点多余的表情，似是被林彦俊刚刚的无理取闹消磨完了耐心。他粗鲁地撕掉那件单薄的病号服，全然不顾林彦俊的认输。林彦俊欲哭无泪，他不想在这个充满消毒水气味的房间做这样的事，更不想叫出声让人听见，但是他也很明白自己逃不掉了，这个人不会放过他的，这样的危机嗅觉在很早之前就养成了。  
   
身体上的痛还没有完全痊愈，陈立农此刻便更加气躁了些，三下五除二把林彦俊剥得干干净净，不讲道理地欺压上去。很早就听人说过，男人在床上床下是完全相反的人格，床下越是温柔随和，上了床就越蛮横无理，陈立农就是典例。  
   
“脱！”陈立农将林彦俊的手放在自己的裆部，隔着衣服林彦俊也能感觉到那一块高耸地隆起，他心下一颤，不愿服从。  
   
林彦俊还没来得及把拒绝说出口，便被强迫着撞向那只巨物，陈立农没空和他盘旋，蛮横地将他的手扒在自己的裤腰处向下蹭，林彦俊觉得自己手背的皮肤快要被蹭破，只好勉强听从，乖乖地将那层束缚着对方强烈欲望的病服褪下。  
   
这下只隔着一条内裤，他被迫地握紧了那只发烫的阳具，火热的欲望灼得林彦俊有些发颤。陈立农眯了眯眼睛，他的脸颊已经爬上浅红，林彦俊知道这股热意不可能收得住了。  
   
也好，大不了就当打了分手炮。林彦俊想通了也就自在许多，熟练地给他卸掉内裤，握紧那巨物便挑逗地玩弄起来。陈立农俯身吻在他眼皮上，他们之间有股独特的味道，现在仿佛被他含在嘴里，用舌尖不断挑动。林彦俊给他撸一会儿便会偷偷用指甲给他抠几下，他的指甲剪得秃平，可就是这种不痛但痒的挑衅搅得陈立农更加心神不宁。  
   
陈立农毫不留情地捏住林彦俊后颈，用力啃咬在他的喉结附近。“唔。”林彦俊皱眉仰头，却更是把脆弱之处暴露在对方眼里，最敏感的地方被刺激，他条件反射地屈起双膝，手也开始没方向地乱抓，最终还是选择抱紧对方的腰来获得短暂的安全感。  
   
陈立农越是啃咬越是沉迷，从脖子啃到锁骨，再啃到乳头。那两颗鲜红的豆粒不堪玩弄地挺挺立起，越是挺立，便越是被他揉搓捏挤，林彦俊也早已起了反应，他无助地抱紧陈立农，双手在他背后上下摩擦，焦躁不已。  
   
他晃神地看着陈立农的脸，这张比他小五岁，至今看起来异常稚嫩的脸，笑起来会变成月牙的双眼。几年前还会跟在他身后甜甜地叫“哥哥”，可一到床上便成了他的噩梦，连那份褪不去的青涩在此刻都充满了攻击性。  
   
“别，啊——”他不敢叫太大声，这样低哑的哭喊让陈立农更是难以自控。陈立农用力一咬，那红豆似乎是反弹般回涨，林彦俊倒吸一口凉气，双腿颤抖不停。  
   
陈立农抬起头，戏谑地看着他的脸。他真的好爱这张脸，从初见开始，爱了好多年。林彦俊眼神迷离了些许，被他这么死死盯着也盯出了脾气，他双手用力扣住陈立农的肩，仰头便吻上去，陈立农用左手扶住他的后脑，忘情地咬住他的唇。他真的好喜欢林彦俊的双唇，尤其是喜欢它如果冻般在齿间被嚼来嚼去的感觉。  
   
“嗯，嗯。”林彦俊主动地抬腰，用自己蓬勃的下体去蹭陈立农，陈立农被他蹭得差点就要失心疯，左手不禁抓得紧了些，林彦俊只觉得头皮发痛。  
   
“两个月没做，浪成这样？”陈立农压低声音，凑近他的左耳讲道。  
   
林彦俊左耳塞满了棉球，实在是听不真切，但是看到陈立农锋利带笑的眼神，便也懂了半分。他急不可耐地再次扑上去咬住陈立农的耳垂，这种撒娇的行为在陈立农眼里就分明是在说“别废话，快点操我”。  
   
陈立农将他放回床上，手指顺着他的乳头轻轻点扣，一路往下，点到那个滚烫的位置，然后一把捏住。  
   
“嗯——”林彦俊挺了挺腰，腹部软肉剧烈的起伏暗示着他此时的兴奋。  
   
陈立农用裹着纱布的右手掐住他的腰，又软又薄，似乎比两个月前又瘦了许多。林彦俊被捏到的位置两天前刚被对方砸到过，痛得直哼，陈立农松开手看了看才发现他满身的淤青，然后露出短暂的疑惑。  
   
林彦俊没好气道：“还不是被你打的。”  
   
陈立农讪笑，低头看了看自己也是遍体鳞伤，回道：“你也不赖啊。”  
   
林彦俊报复似的给他腰上回掐了一下，“嘶——”陈立农瞬间变了脸，一巴掌就拍在他的臀肉上，响声清脆，方圆百里都可听闻。  
   
小黑：！！！！！！  
   
小白：你疯了！别进去！！！这不是打耳光你听不出来吗？！  
   
小黑：……  
   
"我操你妈…“林彦俊羞耻得快要流出血泪来，此刻却只能用蛮力咬住他的肩膀。陈立农痛得一呲牙，笑道：“先等我操你。”  
   
陈立农一把将林彦俊翻了个面，整个人都俯身贴了下去，他的阳具正好打在林彦俊密穴口处，在洞口挑衅地摩擦。陈立农一边蹭着一边摸索到床头柜上的唇蜜，娴熟地将其抹在左手手指。林彦俊艰难回头，有些窒息地喘着粗气，陈立农再次揪住他的头发强迫他抬起头来，咬住他双唇，林彦俊觉得自己再跟他睡几次可能就要被揪秃了。  
   
身后的小穴被强迫撑开，林彦俊轻轻呻吟，嗓音卡在喉咙里，又被揉碎在对方的唇齿间，这微妙的瞬间让他有种恍若超脱的快感。  
   
唇蜜粘稠滑腻，效果还不错，没一会功夫陈立农已经伸入第三根手指。无名指刚入，林彦俊便仰头轻呼，他无助地咬紧下唇，眼里朦胧一片。陈立农看着他这双漂亮眼睛盛满泪水的样子就心头燥热，甚至觉得下面又胀大了一圈。  
   
三根手指完全没入，陈立农在他的密道中来回搅动，快慢不定。“唔，嗯——”林彦俊皱紧眉头闭上眼，眼角被挤出一滴泪，陈立农便再次含住他的眼皮，将那颗酸涩的泪珠舔舐吞咽。  
   
林彦俊如同在黑暗中找寻救命稻草一般，指尖无力地去摸陈立农的脸，摸到的那一刻才松了一口气。而就在此时，穴口内的手指突然离体，随之而来的是一根庞然大物，毫不留情地撞进他身体。  
   
“啊——”林彦俊痛苦地叫了出来，虽然已努力压低了嗓音，但听起来还是撕心裂肺。  
   
那东西先是撞进一个头，接连着又用力顶撞了好几次，林彦俊抓着床单的指尖开始泛白，连嘴唇都痛得失了血色。“唔，唔，啊——”终于在最后一次强烈撞击中，巨物完全没入他的身体。  
   
陈立农掐住他的腰肢将他扶高了些，然后再次发力狠狠顶入。林彦俊双腿发软，指尖蜷缩，被撞得头晕目眩，只能把头埋进枕头里哼哼唧唧。“嗯。”陈立农低头在林彦俊耳边喘气，呼出的热气打在林彦俊侧颊，烧得他心火沸腾。  
   
太熟悉他的身体了，陈立农熟门熟路地在那狭窄甬道中肆意妄为，每一次顶撞都比上一次更生猛，林彦俊喉头干涩，只能转头向对方示好。陈立农一见他满是蜜意的双眼，就更急躁地加快动作，水声和皮肤撞击声啪啪作响， 还混着粘稠液体涌动的羞耻音色。  
   
“你快一点。”林彦俊快要哭出来。  
   
陈立农笑着掰过他的嘴就是一通撕咬，下身成倍加速，林彦俊被撞得颠三倒四，口中津液顺着嘴角流出，陈立农却还是不松口。  
   
“再，再深一点…”他乞求。  
   
陈立农斜着嘴角使坏道：“偏不。”  
   
林彦俊终于哭了出来，他的眼泪情不自禁地流出，沾湿了半个枕头，他用还可以勉强活动的左手费力地抓住陈立农指尖，苦苦央求：“求你了，再深一点，我想要。”  
   
“多想要？”  
   
“很想…非常。”  
   
“想要什么？嗯？”陈立农眯起眼睛看他。  
   
“想要，”林彦俊羞耻地犹豫片刻，“想要你，用力干我。”  
   
陈立农似乎是得到了巨大满足，施舍般地用力一插，刚刚好触碰到那个点。林彦俊仰头，嗓子里不自觉发出一声娇吟，像是橡胶摩擦而生的奇异音色。陈立农捏住他的脖子，一口咬住他后颈软肉，用力吮出一个猩红的草莓印。  
   
“不，不要…”林彦俊哭着求他，但是无济于事，陈立农一遍又一遍地顶撞在那个神秘的点，一个又一个鲜亮的草莓印在他脖颈四周。  
   
林彦俊后悔得想死，他明知道这人有多强势，不该撩拨他的。他带着哭腔哀求道：“不要，陈立农，停。”  
   
陈立农玩弄似的突然停下，然后把他的脸强行掰过来问道：“停？嗯？”  
   
停下之后那巨物还在身体里膨胀，林彦俊痒得浑身难受，此刻更是欲火焚身，他简直想要杀了自己，太没出息了。  
   
陈立农用大拇指在林彦俊下唇来回摩擦，低声问道：“想被我操射么？”  
   
林彦俊连忙摇头，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，被泪光映得发亮的瞳仁在此刻闪烁不停。陈立农玩味地抵住他的唇，命令道：“那就叫我。”  
   
“陈立农…”  
   
“不对。”  
   
“农…”  
   
“不对。最后一次机会。”  
   
林彦俊咽了一口唾沫，此刻身在人下无可奈何，只好闭上双眼妥协道：“老公。”  
   
“哼，”陈立农轻笑一声，听不出情绪，他突然再次用力一顶，还是精准地顶在那一点，“欠收拾。”  
   
林彦俊苦不堪言，他感觉得到自己下面已经紧到呼之欲出，他可不想真的被操射，太丢人了。可无奈陈立农的精力却用不完一般，又是一阵强烈的连续顶撞，连连命中要害，林彦俊甚至觉得自己下身都开始隐隐作痛，那巨物在他肚子里完全没有要释放的意思。  
   
“叫我。”陈立农握住他的喉结。  
   
“…老公。”  
   
林彦俊已经完全撑不住了，他现在整个身体都靠陈立农两只手扶着，不然早已软成一滩泥，双腿连基本的支撑能力也没有了，他没想到这个人忍了两个月居然会爆发到这个程度。林彦俊不知道过了多久，因为他到后面已经完全神志不清，不知是不是视线变模糊的缘故，他竟觉得他被陈立农一直干到晚上。  
   
在陈立农终于射出来的那一刹那，林彦俊整个身子向下倒去，触碰到床单实体的一瞬间，他接触到一股暖流——他真的被操射了。  
   
林彦俊不愿面对现实地将脸埋进枕头里，一颤一颤地抖动。他现在满心满脑都是恨意，这个家伙实在是太过分了，虽然不得不承认他的能力上佳，但他真的受不了了。只要一想到陈立农在床下见到谁都是一脸笑容的温柔模样，林彦俊就恨不得扑上去把那张脸给撕碎。  
   
陈立农满足地收工，摸到林彦俊身体下的一片黏稠更是得意地勾起嘴角。他自顾自地给林彦俊清理了小穴，再给他穿上衣裳，然后将人抱起放到另一张干净的床上。  
   
林彦俊捂着脸不知道是不是还在哭，但是很明显是不想再看到他，陈立农伸手抚他侧颊，再欣赏似的摸遍他满脖子的草莓，露出满意的微笑。  
   
“陈立农，”林彦俊闷闷的声音从指缝间传来，“最后一次了，你他妈再也别想碰我。”  
   
   
————TBC————

 

 


End file.
